


Zydrate (The Podfic)

by shyna_dovey_dovey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), BAMF Dib, BAMF Dib Membrane, Body Horror, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Earth is conquered, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slave Dib, Smut, Sounding, Spitroasting, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, Top Zim (Invader Zim), ZiDi, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey
Summary: Audio telling of the written story.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Zydrate (The Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zydrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702360) by [AlastorGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim). 



https://soundcloud.com/shyna-dovey-dovey/zydrate-nsfw


End file.
